<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Nature of the Esoteric Indulgences: Nectar, Ambrosia and Primordial Chaos by VSSAKJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759766">On the Nature of the Esoteric Indulgences: Nectar, Ambrosia and Primordial Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ'>VSSAKJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masochist Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Other, Ruined Orgasms, Sensory Overload, Weird Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zagreus had first set himself the goal to escape the Underworld in search of his mother, he’d never have been able to predict the thing that kept him going back.</p><p>An observer might apply the human expression as behaving like a man possessed. But Zagreus was no such thing, not least of which because he was not a man, but a god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Nature of the Esoteric Indulgences: Nectar, Ambrosia and Primordial Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/gifts">Largishcat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A treat for you. Please enjoy responsibly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zagreus had first set himself the goal to escape the Underworld in search of his mother, he’d never have been able to predict the thing that kept him going back.</p><p>After Persephone returned to the House, and after he and his father had well and truly managed to settle their differences—in so much as they <i>could</i> be settled—and after he’d even reconnected all the mislain members of the House with their lost loves, counterpoints, mates of the soul and other parts, Zagreus found himself desperate to trek into Tartarus again and again.</p><p>The Infernal Arm he selected to join him quickly became irrelevant—Zagreus plunged into the Underworld’s endless reams of shades and flung them all aside, bolstered by the bounties of darkness from Nyx’s mirror. He sheared them all to bits in Tartarus, burned them to ashes in Asphodel and took a decidedly unsportsmanlike level of delight in clobbering Theseus and Asterius each time he reached Elysium.</p><p>But it wasn’t the violence he craved or the triumphant rush of adrenaline brought on by a successful escape. It wasn’t even the newfound feeling of pride that doing a good job instilled within him. It was something very different from all those things, and it was demanding.</p><p>An observer might apply the human expression as behaving like a man possessed. But Zagreus was no such thing, not least of which because he was not a man, but a god.</p><p> </p><p>Much as it galled him to admit it, his father had been right to caution against addictive substances. Oh, Zagreus enjoyed sharing his nectar and ambrosia in reasonable amounts, but the creeping desire running through his veins was for something deeper, darker, and stronger.</p><p>Zagreus had felt <i>something</i> the first time he’d visited Master Chaos’s realm. After the third time, the endless ether had already begun to feel familiar. Soon after, Zagreus lost track of the number of times he’d accepted an invitation from one of the Gates—he much preferred to spend the journey enjoying the invisible, flaying cuts he was made to endure as he hurtled through the dimensional soup.</p><p>Each time he landed on a solid surface near the concentration of Master Chaos’s presence, he exhaled a sigh that was one part relief, one part disappointment. He rubbed his wrists, his shoulders, his chest; places where, he could privately admit, he would have liked the ache to linger just a moment longer.</p><p>But then Master Chaos’s infinite sound wrapped around him and he was lost in distraction, grateful for Master Chaos’s attention and intentions. He always selected the boon that offered the easiest avenue of satisfaction: whichever blessing would most easily leech his lifeforce on demand and in so doing, further stoke the flames of gratification within him. There were no downsides to Master Chaos’s boons, not to Zagreus. And by the time he staggered to the white, snow-laden surface of Greece, he was already imagining the next time he’d be able to feel the sweet sting of Master Chaos’s power.</p><p>It was not something he’d expected Master Chaos to notice.</p><p>“You visit me more often now, Son of Hades.”</p><p>Zagreus swallowed, choosing not to reply. Master Chaos’s attention felt even more formidable than usual today, and the weight of it made his spine tingle with tension.</p><p>“I know what lies out there, and how you must suffer to come here. I have noticed a pattern in your choices. I have come to a conclusion that the suffering may be what you desire after all.” If Master Chaos had possessed a visage capable of smiling, Zagreus was relatively certain it would be wearing a deeply wicked one—and the thought sent a spike of excited adrenaline straight to his groin. </p><p>Distracted as he was by an imagination demanding he pursue his thoughts, Master Chaos’s next words caught him off-guard. “Son of Hades, are you less than satisfied with your usual intimate partners? Respond.”</p><p>The spike of adrenaline from a moment before shot back up his spine as a shiver, and Zagreus felt a film of sweat form on his palms. He wasn’t lacking for avenues of enjoyment, not at all—he and Meg and Than had a raucous, impressive sex life. One he quite savoured, if he was being perfectly honest. And yet, the possibility of <i>this</i> happening… Clearing his throat, Zagreus replied, “That feels like rather a personal question, Master Chaos.”</p><p>“Then I will ask you another. Does the pain you subject yourself to when you travel to my realm bring you pleasure?”</p><p>Zagreus could not bear the gaze of all those pairs of eyes as he answered, so he looked down, noting the orange glow of his feet was unusually dimmed. “… It does, Master Chaos.”</p><p>“Do you desire more from these fathomless depths than what you have already experienced?”</p><p>Zagreus watched the flames at the base of his feet flicker as though someone had blown on them, and found he could not picture either of his usual partners doing so—instead, instead all he could imagine was some element of Master Chaos grazing his skin. He swallowed again, crossing his arms over his midsection. “What would it mean if I did?” It was a less direct answer than he would normally give Master Chaos, true, but it seemed this time he’d chosen correctly.</p><p>Master Chaos’s mirth rippled around him and the surface beneath his feet shuddered. A great arm-like appendage approached, both formless and shaped so he could understand the gesture: a palm sliding down his eyes, shuttering his eyelids. “It would mean, Son of Hades, that you will need to close your eyes if you value their ongoing function, and not open them until I advise you to do so.”</p><p>His mouth felt as infinitely dry as eternal chaos was immeasurable. Zagreus did as he was bid and closed his eyes.</p><p>Immediately, the sensation of being touched was upon him and in the same moment, his body felt instantaneously weightless. The feeling was sharply different to anything he’d experienced before—unlike being borne upon the river in Charon’s boat, unlike the pleasant drift of sleep’s gentle hand, and unlike even the boneless release of death seizing hold of his body when he ventured too far beyond the Underworld’s borders. He was perfectly balanced in space without a single solid thing to support him, only a vast, encircling a touch unlike any other he’d ever felt.</p><p>It was unlike the sharp, cutting heat of Meg’s nails or the cool, bruising chill of Than’s grip. Each brushing feel against him was cold in its very centre, with a licking warmth that radiated out towards the edges of its grasp. The touch was strange, undulating without movement, curving and moulding to his skin while also remaining perfectly still. He could only describe it as feeling like being engulfed by a cushion, except the cushion had a mind of its own.</p><p>And was none too shy about exploring him. A moment ago, Zagreus would have insisted that he was fully clothed, yet he felt that creeping, explorative touch already beneath his robe. It oozed between his toes, up through the ashen skin of his feet, along his calves and thighs and up between his legs—at that moment, Zagreus remembered the feel of his cock, and found it twitching to attention already.</p><p>“Master Chaos—” Zagreus began to speak, but the tone of his voice made him stop again almost immediately. He’d been sure his voice could only go so soft and low when he was alone with Meg and Than.</p><p>“I could never be contained in a form such as this.” Master Chaos mused; the sound seemed to come from within Zagreus’s own head, vibrating all his bones while the relentless touches continued. Zagreus exhaled a hot, shuddering breath and the touch snaked between his lips, feeling the inside of his cheek, the ridge of his gums, his teeth, his tongue, the back of his throat—and he should have choked, but the thing in his throat stopped air from travelling in either direction. He didn’t need to breathe. He needed to breathe.</p><p>He gasped an inhale when the length withdrew, and was sure the sound was what made Master Chaos shudder with an amusement that vibrated everything. “So small.” Master Chaos observed, turning its attention next to the delicate curve of Zagreus’s ear, the nakedness of his earlobe, the sensitive entryway to his ear canal. “But so responsive.” The next touch was a brushing stroke <i>within</i> his very ear, a place that Zagreus had previously been reasonably confident could not be touched. He shuddered, feeling absolutely certain that each and every eye Master Chaos possessed was watching him squirm.</p><p>“You understand,” Master Chaos went on, the liquid of its attention sliding down Zagreus’s shoulders and along his ribs, “that in order to give you what you desire, I must know every part of you. I must be able to repair you if the occasion proves too destructive.”</p><p>Such a statement should have chilled his blood, Zagreus knew. He was not surprised to instead find himself flushing hotter and needier. When <i>had</i> sharpness become such a desire for him? He couldn’t remember it ever not being so and if it troubled Meg and Than to indulge him, he’d never noticed. Had it begun the first time he’d dipped into the primordial void? Or had it been the first time he’d sunk into the blood, limp and lifeless?</p><p>Or had it always been there, a privilege of his being born the god of blood, as Achilles theorised?</p><p>“Son of Hades, respond.”</p><p>Master Chaos’s attention seized him in a vicelike grip, and Zagreus fought to keep his eyes shut as the air was punched out of his lungs. Zagreus coughed, the suffused sensations dissipating around him and leaving him floating in a cold miasma instead. He grappled for his voice, speaking meekly, “My apologies, Master Chaos, I was… in my thoughts.”</p><p>“They will swallow you if you are not careful.” Master Chaos cautioned, “Here, they possess more power than you are accustomed to. I will not ask a second time. Your thoughts are known to me.”</p><p>Before Zagreus could speak, the sensation of envelopment around him shifted again, becoming hotter—a prickling intensity, starting on the soles of his feet and rushing all up the back of his body. Each tiny, burning stab sent heat shooting towards the pit of his stomach, entirely different in feel to the biting touches. His front felt as though a sheet had been laid across his body—and it was naked, when had that happened?—as hot as the molten pits in Asphodel. If his skin were melting, he would not be surprised.</p><p>He could hear the sound of his pleasure spilling out of his mouth, his moans twisting and mixing with cries of pain as the lash of Master Chaos’s attention changed intensity. He felt as though he’d been peeled apart, cracked open, full of that deliberately invasive touch that only Master Chaos could deliver. Zagreus thought he might be sweating if he had any skin left; he opened a palm, then closed it, and was surprised to find something solid in his grasp. What it was, he had no idea: it possessed that same cool-and-hot quality that Master Chaos’s other touches had, but despite the water lining the rim of his eyes, Zagreus’s kept his eyes shut tight.</p><p>“I have an idea, Son of Hades.”</p><p>“Could you please—” Zagreus gasped, wiggling his body as though he could escape any of the sensation, as though he <i>wanted</i> to escape any of it. He started again, rushing the words out. “Could you please call me Zagreus instead right now?”</p><p>A deep silence passed through Zagreus’s awareness, then Master Chaos affirmed, “I will not. But neither will I invoke your father’s name.”</p><p>“Good enough.” Zagreus panted, tugging fruitlessly on whatever was in his grasp. He pushed his other hand behind him, into the pins of attention, and was rewarded with a swirl of stings up his forearm—and a position where he felt decidedly more upright than a moment ago, despite knowing there was no direction to go except into chaos. He exhaled, hard and loud, and Master Chaos rippled around him.</p><p>“I will place a curse upon you. Each time you make a sound, it will sap your lifeforce. When your strength is depleted, you will leave my realm.”</p><p>“That’s—” Zagreus started to protest, but the moment the sound exited his throat, he felt it. The sensation he chased when he dove into Gates, when he deliberately invoked Master Chaos’s curses: the unique, gut-deep <i>wrench</i> of strength being stolen from within him. It made his cock even harder.</p><p>“It is done.” Master Chaos confirmed as the realm shifted again. Having so recently decided he felt upright, Zagreus got the distinct sensation of being rolled and arranged onto a position of all-fours, his hands and knees grappling in formless ether that sizzled like acid just against his touch. A trickle of sweat ran down his nose and dripped; a part of Master Chaos followed it down his face, again delving past his lips and into his mouth. The appendage pulsated, first feeling rough and gravelly, then sharp and pointed, then at last settling on a texture that melded the two. This began to plunge in and out of his mouth.</p><p>At the same time, Zagreus felt his ass cheeks part. One length slid between his legs, breaking into two forms that encircled his testicles. When they squeezed, it felt like teeth closing around the sensitive flesh. Zagreus’s thighs trembled, as though they were struggling to hold him up, even though he knew himself weightless. Yet another length came from somewhere—from everywhere—to slowly curl its way up his straining shaft, tightening its grip as it went until he thought the squeeze alone might drain him.</p><p>Master Chaos spoke serenely, sedately, with all the weight of its existence bearing down upon him. “The full aspect of Chaos is upon you.”</p><p>Zagreus felt sure he shouldn’t be able to hear it over the noise he was making. All the time, he could hear himself whimpering, could feel his fingers opening and closing around nothing, and could feel that repeated ecstasy-inducing stab of pain. When the blackness behind his eyes began to spot with darker spots, Zagreus tried to bite down into his lower lip, desperate to keep the sounds locked within him—only then that delicious <i>feeling</i> paused its relentless attack on him, and he wanted to keep feeling it. He wanted to keep feeling all of this. He felt like he was going mad. He felt everything at once.</p><p>“You are very close to death now.” The sound of Master Chaos’s seemed more distant now, diffused through the heady mix of pain and pleasure that Zagreus found more intoxicating than any beverage he’d ever drunk. Nectar and ambrosia were nothing compared to this—sparkling sips to be enjoyed for a mere moment. This was... His every inch was alight, aflame, aching; his mouth was full, his balls were swollen and his cock felt fullest of all, and at that moment, Master Chaos chose to penetrate him.</p><p>Zagreus moaned, long and hard and loud, and his breath hitched when he breathed in, frantically trying to stay in this space as yet another fragment of his potency slipped away. Within his ass, the feeling was smooth, thick, wide, and, disappointingly, stationary. If Zagreus had been able to think coherently, he might have imagined at that moment that Master Chaos was enjoying the exploration.</p><p>It took Master Chaos only a timeless moment to start taking him apart completely. His mouth was open, subject to a rough length that kept diving in and out of him. His ass was open, full of an angular shape that seemed to scrape his insides, quarter-turning each time it plunged in and out so that the sweet agony filled him entirely. He was going to explode. He was going to come.</p><p>“Master—” Zagreus breathed, and the last of his strength deserted his limbs. His eyes flew open as everything dissipated; what he saw was incomprehensible.</p><p>Limp, boneless, unsatiated, he sank into the blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Narrator: When the young Prince collected himself from the River Styx, he could think of nothing other than seeking out his usual partners to tell them what he had experienced. When they ceased to laugh over how the event had ended, they took great care and pleasure in finishing what it was that Master Chaos had started.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chaos size inspiration credit to <a href="https://twitter.com/nesirch/status/1333912151329808386">nesirch's lovely art on Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>